


Happy for you

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know. It took time but eventually everyone in Oliver's life figured out that he was completely in Love with Felicity Smoak, I mean who wouldn't right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright Infringement intended. 
> 
> I know these type of stories are very common and you're probably all bored of them. But I hope you like this one :)

** Diggle **

John knew something was different the second he walked into the foundry.

He realised 2 things as he wondered down the stairs:

Oliver was sitting beside Felicity, listening intensively to whatever she was babbling about, but that wasn’t what he noticed. It was the fact that his right hand was softly stroking her arm as she talked. Oliver never liked being touched much, or at all. But he’d always been more than happy to touch Felicity as if touching her even in comfort was mending his emotional wounds somehow.

The second thing was Felicity she was wearing her hair down. Now to most people that would seem a natural thing, but Felicity hates her hair down unless she is dressing up for something. But right now she wore her usual colourful clothing and yet still had her hair down. She pushed it behind her hair at that moment and John realised the way Oliver gave a small smile at the movement.

She did look more beautiful with her hair down, no one would dispute that, but the fact that she was wearing it down and Oliver was noticing it in that way?

“Hey Guys” As if breaking some of kind spell on the two, they broke apart. Oliver went back to his usual slightly guarded self, grabbing his towel from her desk that he’d obviously put there when their convosation started.

“Hey Digs” Oliver called, his tone guarded and to the point

“Ready to train?” John gave a short nod, before unzipping his jumper and letting the boxing match between them take it’s normal course. Dig’s phone started ringing half hour later, it was a call from Carly saying she needed help with his nephew, apparently he was being bullied and needed Uncle John’s advice.

“Hey I’ve got to go. Carly needs me at her flat. I’ll come by later?” Oliver nodded, grabbing his bar to climb the ladder.

“Okay, you okay giving me a lift home later?” Digs nodded while he gave Felicity a kiss on the cheek goodbye, he ran up the stairs his jacket and phone already in hand. He turned back after a few steps

“I’m happy for you both” Felicity’s head shot up to look at him, surprise written all over her face. Oliver however wasn’t so surprised.

He gave Diggle the most genuine smile he’d ever seen away from Laurel or Felicity. Digs left the room in silence and he knew Felicity was probably babbling a mile a minute right now and Oliver would probably shut her up with a sweet kiss. He was genuinely happy for them, I mean what other women (who isn’t psychotic) is going to accept all that Oliver does and still love him?


	2. Thea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea shows up at QC and is told to find Oliver in the IT department. When she goes down she finds much more than she bargain for

**Thea**

Oliver was smiling. He was actually smiling.

She’d come to see him at work and was told he was down in the IT department talking to one of the women down there about a computer issue at the club. When she got down to the room of ‘Felicity Smoak’ she heard laughter, Felicity's (Thea assumed) bubbly laughter

“You really think bribing me is the best way to get me to leave this desk?” Thea peeped through the gap in the door to see Oliver sitting against her desk looking at her adoringly.

“I could just pick you up and carry you?” She shook her head, it was only then that Thea realised she’d met Felicity before, at the hospital with Walter. She was Walters and Oliver’s friend.

“Oh and let everyone think you kidnap your own employee’s or worst eloped with one” That seemed to shock Oliver and Thea for a moment.

“Eloping?” Oliver asked, wondering how she went from Kidnap to Eloping? Felicity shrugged

“Can’t say it’s never crossed my mind. I know marriage isn’t your thing and god forbid you ever lose that playboy persona, but the thought of being Mrs. Oliver Queen is a beautiful one” Oliver leaned in

“Mrs. Oliver Queen. Mine, all mine” He whispered so softly Thea thought she might have imagined it. Felicity smiled softly at him

“I don’t need a name to tell me that Oliver” He smiled at her, genuinely happy.

He leaned over and kissed her then, it was a soft kiss, a simple kiss. But it said so much to Thea, it said he trusted her. It said he loved her. It said everything that she says to Roy in a kiss. Thea knew her brother struggled to be happy since he got back home and to see him so happy in love, with someone who’s so uncomplicated was a dream come true for Thea.

“Knock knock” Oliver stood up, but he didn’t jump up like he was ashamed of her like Thea thought he might, instead he just moved back into the polite distances of their personal space.

"Thea? What are you doing here?” She shrugged

“Thought my bro would wanna come have a salad with me, instead I find you down here kissing the help. At least your life is never boring” Oliver shrugged

“I can’t disagree. Felicity did you want to join us for lunch?” She shook her head, patting Oliver’s leg.

“Sorry Mister, but unlike some of us we can’t offload our work onto someone else. Have lunch with Thea, I’m sure she’d love to hear about your secret girlfriend” Thea couldn’t help but smile at that because it was true, she had a million questions running through her head. When who how why etc.

“I’m sure she does, doesn’t mean I have to be honest or even tell her” Felicity smiled softly at Oliver. Thea would have snapped at him but Felicity found his light threat amusing

“You can and you will, at least what you can. You keep enough bottled up in there” Pointing to his chest. “I don’t want to be one of them”

Her tone was light but even Thea saw the pain at the possibility that Oliver was embarrassed by her. He lets out a soft sigh

“Fine, but only because you asked so nice” Thea raised her eyebrow in a very Queen way.

“That’s nicely?” Felicity laughed

“Oh yeah, if I wanted badly, I’d hack his phone and have every telecom company in the whole of india ringing him minute after minute, Oh yeah and then I wouldn’t have sex with him until I got what I want” Thea winced a little

“Ouch, guess I know not to get on your bad side” Felicity threating tone turned to a sweet one awful quick.

“Oh you won’t. Oliver has a special place in my heart for that” Oliver shrugged at Thea, not even fazed by Felicity’s threat. He jumped up softly kissing her forehead.

“Remember to eat something?” She nodded as Oliver moved around her desk to stand by Thea’s side

“Yes boss” Oliver gave her a nod and then walked out the room, Thea following. Oliver turned back at the door

“I love you” Felicity grinned at Thea for a moment, probably pondering just how Thea was taking the news of her brother secret love life before turning back to Oliver and admitting

“I love you two” He blew her a kiss and then the Queen siblings disappeared from Felicity’s sight. As Thea walked arm linked with Oliver’s she looked at her brother, truly looked at him. He had a bounce to his step she hadn’t seen since before the island, he was smiling at everyone who passed them in the hall and he was willingly holding Thea on his arm when he wasn’t required to. Thea vouched to herself to learn more about this Felicity women because she may not know it but she’s a miracle worker when it comes to her brother’s heart.


	3. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is at Oliver's club drowning her sorrows when she sees Felicity approach Oliver, she can't help but overhear she's in pain, but what surprises Laurel is Oliver's willing to do whatever it took to keep her happy

**Laurel**

Going to party after party within these billionaire’s circles still didn’t make sense to Laurel. She would go because she was invited and wanted to see her friends as she worked all week and barely had time to shower let alone have fun.

But every time she went out she’d enjoy herself until her Ex Mr. Oliver Queen walked in looking like he didn’t have one care in the world and this party was no different, or so she thought.

Sitting at the bar in Oliver’s club sipping a beer watching the crowd move to the music. Even though she tried not to, she could see Oliver surrounded by a large group of girls close to the other end of the bar. He was laughing socially, it wasn’t his careless happy laugh but it meant he was socially comfortable, but then why should that surprise her? Oliver Queen was always comfortable around beautiful women.

Laurel was just about to leave the bar and start having fun when a small women, Felicity if she recalled, tucked at Oliver’s sleeve. His whole demur changed when he saw her. She was still dressed in work clothes, not suitable for a club but Oliver didn’t even notice that. He still looked at her like she was a diamond in the rough. That look only disappeared when he saw she was crying.

Laurel stood up and moved closer to where Felicity and Oliver were talking.

“—hurt” Oliver ignored the whole group of women surrounding him and pulling her into a hug. The kind of hug you see in movies when someone’s lost someone very close to them. The kind of hug that gave the person something to cling to. The kind of hug she only wished she could get after losing her sister from anyone or from Oliver at all.

“I’m so sorry Felicity, I—“ She cut him off

“Please, I need to see him Ollie. I can’t not say goodbye” Oliver nodded

“Okay, okay whatever you want. Whatever you need” Even over the music Laurel could tell Felicity was only talking in a normal tone and Oliver was getting every word of what she herself was struggling to hear. But the thing she found most strange about all this, despite her sympathy for whomever was hurt in Felicity life was that her and Oliver were still holding hands. Oliver had grabbed it to pull her in for a hug and grabbed it again the second he pulled away to talk to her.

Felicity turned her back on Oliver who watched her with a pained expression. He then turned to Laurel, who was surprised to know that he’d seen her there.

“Next time you want to ease drop on my convosations please leave Felicity out of it” Laurel raised her hands in defense

“Wow, I wasn’t trying to ease drop. Okay maybe I was but she was crying I was just making sure she’s okay” Oliver nodded, obviously not believing her

“Yeah and if you find another women to relate to about much of an epic failure of a boyfriend I was all the better too right? Look Laurel, I will NEVER make up for what I’ve put you through, but that does not mean you go after my friends, my family because you think I’m going to let you walk all over them. Leave Felicity alone okay? I know you. I know you’ll try and find out who she is and what I see in her, that’s none of your business right now. Right now her father is dying and she needs me” Oliver turned on his heel, obviously furious at her for things she wasn’t even sure she was going to do yet. He was right, she was considering it and it really wasn’t her business but she couldn’t help it.

At that moment Felicity walked back by the bar, obviously looking for Oliver.

“Felicity?” Felicity’s found her and she almost seemed to shrink at the sight of Laurel.

“Laurel, have you seen Oliver?” She nodded and pointed towards the exit. She nodded in thanks. Laurel grabbed her arm, stopping her for a moment

“Look after him” Felicity nodded and a small knowing smile on her face, as if she understood Laurel's need for Oliver to be safe

“I always do, now if you’ll excuse me” She pulled her arm away with a little more strength than Laurel was expecting. Laurel decided Oliver would be fine, he’d found someone just as hot headed but just as in love with him as he is with her.


	4. Moira & Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual Night out with her husband turned out to be a night full of surprises and new beginning in the Life of Moira Queen

**Moira**

Moira knew that Oliver was a freelancer man.

He did what he wanted when he wanted and never stood by anyone’s rules, not even his fathers. Of course she didn’t know of her son’s whereabouts most nights, but he had the sense to text her if he wasn’t coming home, at least that was the case since he returned from the Island. It was usually the same text on repeat, but it gave her a satisfactory feeling that her son cared enough to let her know where he was or at least that he wasn’t planning on coming home.

That however changed one night when she was sitting in a restaurant with Walter. They were laughing and talking like they usually did on their once a month date night when she saw Oliver sitting at a table just within ears reach. He was dressed up in his best suit and the lady with him was breathtakingly beautiful. Walter took in a deep breath, he obviously recognised the women

“Felicity?” Felicity how did she know that name?

“Felicity, Walter?” Walter nodded, a fond smile on his face

“The IT girl who came to visit me in the hospital when I was rescued? Wonderful employee even better women. I’m glad they’re friend” Moira looked back over the couple.

Oliver was holding her hand, stroking it with his thumb absently as he listening to her talking. From what she could pick up Felicity was babbling about computer software and Oliver was listening as if he understood every word. Moira couldn’t know for sure if he did, thought with his time 'away' she doubted it.

“Seems like they’re more than just friends Walter” Walter let out a chuckle, eating his meal as if he hadn't found out his son-in-law was in a relationship with one of his favourite Employees

“It would seem so. I can’t think of a nicer women to date Oliver” She’d obviously impressed Walter otherwise he wouldn’t speak so highly of her. Both stayed silent listening to their convosation

“Oliver why did you bring me here?” Oliver raised his eyebrow in that way his mother could be proud of

“A boyfriend can’t take his girlfriend out on a date?” Felicity nodded, a small smile playing on her lips

“Boyfriends, yes. You? No” Oliver scoffed

“Oh come on, you’re going to hang that over me for the rest of my life?” She shrugged

“You’re the one who called me your ‘friend’” Oliver sighed, this seemed to be a normal disagreement between them

“The guy was a massive dumb-ass” It was so strange to hear Oliver talk like that. Felicity’s influence?

“A dumb ass who thought he could sweet me off my feet with cheesy pick-up lines, dinner in bed and a good bottle of wine” Oliver almost laughed

“Isn’t that what I do?” Moira almost smiled at their banter, this wasn’t even an argument for them, she could tell.

“Exactly! Oliver it’s you that was meant to be doing that. Not letting some other guy think he has the right to me. What happened to mine, all mine?” Oliver seemed to realise she was becoming frustrated

“Look I’m sorry okay? It’s just most people assume my dates are take-able anyway. I don’t exactly have the best track record” Felicity scoffed

“You can say that again” Oliver rolled his eyes at her, again another trait she had probably instilled in him.

“So If I say we’re friends, people think twice about hurting you. That was my logic, but I can see now, why it might look like I just put you up to be taken by some other guy. But you see I wasn’t worried. I knew you were mine the moment he started flirting with you. With you I never have to worry what you’re doing or who you’re with because I trust you and if I do it’s always because I’m concerned for your safety. Do you know how long it’s been since I truly trusted someone?”

Felicity shook head, waiting for his answer.

“Since the day I found out, age 13 Thea lied to me about her first kiss. She was so innocent about it, but it’s then I realised no one was ever going to be completely straight with me, whether they have my best interest at heart or not. But you? You keep me in your heart but NEVER keep anything from me, not if you can help it. It’s because of that I wanted to give you this”

He slide a box over the table. She didn’t touch it, she didn’t even look at it but she was grinning at him

“How long did you spend on that speech?” Moira was so shocked she wasn’t even hiding her interest in their convosation anymore. The fact Felicity wouldn’t even look at the box but more at the man who was giving it to her spoke volumes to her love for the man. She didn’t want to see how many carats he put into their love she wanted to know how long he spent being nervous about her answer and creating a speech to help his nerves. She wanted to know him, not his money.

“Okay I’ll admit, it might have been planned to get you a little upset so I could make my point, a very good point mind you” Felicity grinned at him.

“Tell me Diggle isn’t hiding somewhere around the corner waiting for a reply?” Mr. Diggle knew Felicity? And they got on? Moira had been shocked so many times she was sure it'd come true. The saying her Mother always said 'Keep making that face and it'll get stuck like that'

“He’s at Carly’s waiting for my reply. I’d rather not have to wait any longer for a reply. This has got me more nervous than the times I’ve been kidnapped, especially Malcolm” Moira didn’t know what to be more surprised at. The fact that Malcolm had kidnapped Oliver and he got out alive or that Felicity didn’t even seem fazed by the topic.

“Oh come on, you walked out of there with a couple bruises and a hurt pride. You were fine, as I believe someone told me when I kissed you so hurt I thought my lips might fall off” Oliver grinned at her once again.

“I was, but it didn’t mean I was nervous. Now what’s your answer?” She took a deep breath and opened the box. She was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful but simple ring sitting in the box, at least that’s what it looked like. On the inside however had arrow heads pointing at each other with F and O written in the heads. Felicity let a tear fall and even Moira found herself welling up.

“You know I’m spending the rest of my life with you, whether it’s as Mrs. Queen or Miss. Smoak right? So why do you need this to prove anything?” Moira turned to Walter in absolutely shock. Walter however was sporting a very pleased grin, he was obviously over the moon that Felicity was going to become part of the family, that was if she infact said yes.

Oliver actually started chuckling, taking the ring out the box and slipping it on her finger, no questions asked.

“Because this way, I legally can kidnap you for lunch. Plus it means I legally get to give you and all things you want” Felicity smiled at the ring and then at Oliver

“All I want is at this table, well that and a big belly burger” Oliver laughed and kissed her softly.

“Oh dear god” Felicity spoke after a few moments on cloud nine, reality seemed to come crashing onto her at once.

“What?” Oliver asked, concerned.

“I have to meet your mother. I actually have to meet your mother. She’s going to hate me Ollie” Oliver smiled softly at her, wasn’t he ever going to defend his mother?

“Mum will love you Felicity, everyone else does. Even Tommy’s smiling down on us right now and even if she doesn’t I’ll just get a new house and we can move in together” Felicity pulled out her phone and dialled

“Hey Thea” Oliver grinned, knowing a huge reaction was coming.

“Hey Fel, how was your dinner?” She asked, obviously not knowing anything about it

“Seems I’m your new sister” Even from all the way on Moira’s table she could hear Thea’s muffle scream of joy.

Both Felicity and Oliver started laughing at Felicity was forced to pull her phone away from her ear as Thea continued to scream. Felicity was a remarkable women. A women who wanted nothing more than the man Oliver is, not the man he was, nor the man he pretends to be. Just the man a mother always knows is there. Thea was obviously over the moon. Walter accepted her and with that Moira she reminded herself that in the last few years she’d never seen Oliver so happy. Maybe Felicity was the persons she could thank for that.


	5. Detective Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes to see Felicity in relation to her connection with the hood and ends up finding out alot more about Felicity's character than he thought he ever would.

**Detective Lance**

He had expected to just pick her up when she left work again. But this time she wasn’t alone.

Oliver Queen had his arm around her shoulder while talking idolly about something that was apparently very funny to the two of them.

“Miss. Smoak?” The detective called out from almost the exact same spot he'd picked her up for questioning last time.

“Detective Lance, to what do we owe the pleasure??” The detective was trained to see signs of secrecy but between then and now Felicity’s skills at hiding something had dramatically changed.

“I’ve come to Question you about the hood, after his long leave of absences. It seems you finally convinced him to come back into the lime light. Could I have a word?” Felicity nodded but didn't make any more to disconnect herself from the comfortable embrace she was in with Oliver

“Anything you say you can say in front of Ollie” The detective glanced at Oliver.

Why it somehow a third of all connections to the hood are connected to the Oliver Queen in some way?

“Okay, I was wondering if you could get this to him” He handed Felicity an Iphone, probably a burner of some kind.

“Don’t worry it’s not bugged or traceable in anyway and just to be safe I left it in it’s box, if you’d rather he just drop off another phone please feel welcome but I need to talk to him about the dark arrow” Felicity almost seemed to smile

“I’ll pass on the message detective. Nice to see you’re on our side, for once” He shook his head

“I’m on the side of the law Miss. Smoak. There are just more dangerous and corrupt people out there after the undertaking and I’d rather have someone who can do what I can’t do, the dirty work” Felicity did smile then

“So he’s just your pawn? Let me guess you’ll have set rules about how he handles the targets you work on with him and if he crosses the line you’ll have a big elaborate trap waiting for him?” The detective thought for a moment, Felicity really was as smart as everyone who knew her claimed

“Sounds about right. You think you can pass on the message?” Felicity nodded putting the phone in her coat pocket, Oliver’s arm never leaving her shoulders.

“Consider it done. Anything else or can we get home?” ‘We’?

“Wait you live together?” It was Oliver’s turn to laugh. He grabbed Felicity left hand gentle gazing into her eyes as he did it and showed the detective the engagement ring.

“You two? Really? You couldn’t find another man who wreck your heart?” Felicity didn’t even flinch at the insult, she’d probably heard a lot worse.

“Trust me detective I didn’t choose to let him wreck my heart, but now I do. Besides someone’s always going to wreck your heart, might as well be the man I love” The detective rolled his eyes

“It’s your funeral. Please make sure that job gets done” He turn on his heel and let them alone then.

But after he’d crossed the road heading back to his car, he turned back to watch the couple. He saw them linked arm in arm and Felicity was leaning forward in a fit of laughter. Oliver was smiling brightly beside her talking softly. The detective smiled to himself, he may not like Oliver, and he may not like the fact that his daughter dated him, he may not trust Felicity because of her link to the hood but he was happy for them. A love like this was once in a life time, his daughter came pretty close to that for Oliver, but not quiet. In this one moment he knew they’d never leave each other. He saw so much love in their body language that even they couldn’t understand or accept yet. It was beautiful to see. True love.


End file.
